movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Recap Kid
Recap Kid was introduced in the very first issue of the Invader Zim comics as a way to inform the reader of the plot of Invader Zim if they haven't seen the animated series (which Recap Kid calls a "puppet show") or haven't read the previous issue. Personality Recap Kid is a hyperactive, exaggerated parody of the Invader Zim fanbase. They share the same views as many of the fans (e.g. fondness of GIR, and the negative reaction to Dib's obscure change in eye color in the first issue). Recap Kid claims to be an expert on Invader Zim, like many fans would. They have appeared in every issue of the comic series so far. Appearance Recap Kid has brown skin and short dark brown hair styled into a pixie cut. They have big blue eyes and wear a pink hoodie. Ever since Jhonen made this character, their gender is undefined. Jhonen is quoted as saying, "He (or she? I never specified and Alexovich‘s art keeps it mysterious) is an expert on all things ZIM so you’re in good hands there."http://jhonenv.tumblr.com/post/123400381195/as-a-means-of-catching-zim-fans-up-to-speed-in Appearances Invader Zim (comic series) Trivia * Jhonen Vasquez once said that Recap Kid's heart would explode from hyperactivity before reaching adulthood. http://jhonenv.tumblr.com/post/144129012510/dinolich-truly-the-unsung-hero-of-the-invader * Recap Kid appeared outside of their usual formatting for the first time in Issue 3, where they interact with the Invader Zim world in outer space, wearing a pink space suit, and giving a recap of the previous issue. However, the moment didn't last more than a single panel, as Recap Kid was ultimately hit by Zim's ship, catapulting them farther into outer space, screaming. **They appeared in space again in the following issue, Issue 4, this time lasting two panels before being violently sucked into an exterior vent of the Massive. * Issue 6 also breaks Recap Kid's usual format somewhat. While they don't appear within the Invader Zim world itself, they do appear in several panels, rather than lining up in several poses in a single panel, as in most other issues. * In Issue 12, it is revealed that Recap Kid is allergic to hot dog buns. * It is revealed in Issue 16 that Recap Kid is scared of quite a few things: heights, weights, gyms, yoga mats, dogs, dogs on leashes, dogs on roller skates, dogs on roller blades, dogfights, hotdogs, flesh-eating hot dog viruses, and changes of the art style in the Invader ZIM comic. ** Due to the number of dog-related fears, Recap Kid may have cynophobia. * Recap Kid states in Issue 18 that they held their breath the entire time between the release of each issue. * So far, Recap Kid and Zim are the only two characters to have appeared in every issue of the comics. * Recap Kid is the first character in Invader Zim canon to ever break the fourth wall. To date, the only others to do this are the Roboparents, as a quick gag at the start of Issue 23 when they tell Dib that he's not in that issue. * Recap Kid has claimed that they rewatch all Invader Zim episodes in between releases of new issues of the comic. * Din0lich referred to Recap Kid as a "Kid" when asked if they were a girl. * Recap Kid claims in Issue 29 that they make up their recaps as they go along. Gallery References 3. https://www.instagram.com/p/BFM4RoEixQ4/?hl=en[[Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters]] Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Exclusive